Ajedrez a ciegas (Pridecember)
by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: En un paseo por el parque, Yami se encontró con un tablero de ajedrez abandonado; comenzando una partida con un oponente que no puede ver. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra a quien se estuvo enfrentando todo este tiempo? (Contenido ligeramente sexual) (KaiYami/Prideshipping) 04/12: "Chess" OneShot


**Disculpen la tardanza al publicar estos oneshot, es que se nos acumularon las tareas y situaciones se nos pusieron en contra, pero aunque sea fuera de fecha seguiremos publicando. ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Este oneshot entero lo escribí yo, porque quería que Pharah Kaiba se tomara un descanso ya que trabajó muy duro.**

 **04/12: "Chess"**

* * *

 **Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**

* * *

Un día soleado y hermoso, a pesar de que el clima comenzaba a ser bastante fresco habiendo llegado el mes de diciembre, poca gente habitaba el parque, pero aun así llevaba un entorno alegre y relajante. El ex monarca disfrutaba del buen aire, dándose un paseo solitario, admirando la decoración que iba apareciendo en la ciudad porque se acercaban las fiestas, aunque en los días soleados no se apreciaban mucho los colores.

La cantidad de familias que paseaban por el parque le causaban una sonrisa, también las parejas abrazadas o que compartían un café. Esa clase de imágenes también le generaban curiosidad; le hacía pensar en una persona y nada más que en una sola.

Sacudió su cabeza, aunque sin borrar su sonrisa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo que le llamó la atención, al lado de un árbol había una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez encima. Nadie estaba jugando, y las piezas estaban en su perfecto orden, como si nadie lo hubiera tocado. Yami lo miró con cierto interés, acercándose juguetonamente, y sintiendo los bordes del tablero de madera. Admiraba la forma de las piezas, y con sus dedos tocaba las cabezas de los peones, decidiendo cual mover primero.

Con una risita, movió dos espacios adelante a un peón, arruinando la formación perfecta que había en las piezas. Su travesura realizada, le dio la espalda al juego, siguiendo su camino.

Días después de ese paseo, Yami salió de nuevo al exterior, pasando por el mismo parque. Esta vez no podía perder el tiempo, debía juntarse con sus amigos en la casa de Honda, que les quedaba cerca.

De todas maneras, Yami no pudo evitar echarle un ojo rápido al tablero abandonado que había alterado la última vez. Llamándole la atención, el hecho de que no sólo su peón seguía en su lugar, sino que también uno de los peones del lado contrario había avanzado.

Alguien respondió a su jugada, sin embargo, no había nadie sentado en las sillas que daban al tablero.

Yami se acercó rápidamente pudiendo observar la posición de las fichas, y que sobre la mesa donde estaba apoyado el tablero, había un cartel de papel que tenía escrito:

"Juégame"

Instintivamente, Yami miró hacia los costados con cierta sospecha, viendo que no había nadie cerca que le dedicara una mirada, esperando su respuesta. Por unos segundos sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, aun así, sonrió de costado y le contestó la jugada, moviendo al caballo.

Se quedó un minuto o dos parado frente al tablero esperando por su oponente, pensando que se mostraría. Al no aparecer, Yami siguió con su camino, esta vez sintiéndose más confundido.

Esto que sucedió no se lo dijo a nadie, era un suceso muy extraño e interesante que no quería perder, además, temía que, si se lo decía a alguien, alejaría a su oponente secreto. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que regresaba al parque y movía una de las fichas, preguntándose cómo responderá su oponente, quién será y por qué estará haciendo esto.

¿Acaso era alguien demasiado tímido? ¿O quizás malicioso?

Sea como sea, algo era seguro; su oponente era demasiado bueno en el ajedrez, como si se dedicara nada más a eso. A Yami le emocionaba este hecho, sentía que las llamas ardían ante cada movimiento, a veces se olvidaba de que desconocía bastante al contrincante, sólo para concentrarse en el juego, en la excitante partida que estaban teniendo.

Una movida cada día, causó que la partida durara al menos dos semanas. Yami no perdió el tiempo, no se sintió aburrido. Llámenlo ridículo, pero sentía que se estaba conectando con su oponente invisible, a pesar de que ni siquiera sabía si era hombre o mujer.

Sin siquiera saber, sin pensar, el tablero estaba casi vacío. A él le quedaba el rey, la reina y su torre, mientras que su oponente tenía nada más un rey.

Yami sonrió, pues sólo le quedaba hacer un movimiento para ganar. Con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba a su reina, dispuesto reafirmar su victoria con un golpe para derribar al rey, luego de decir. –Jaque mate. – Pronunció con orgullo.

-Debí imaginarlo.

La voz lo tomó por sorpresa, su mirada fija al tablero se soltó para dirigirse a la persona que tenía en frente. Su espalda apoyada contra el árbol, sus brazos cruzados; esos ojos azules oscurecidos en su flequillo castaño, con esa palidez que resaltaba bajo la luz del sol. Tenía una gabardina negra, cubriendo su cuello con una bufanda, sin dejar apreciar la camisa que tenía puesta. Yami lo vio tan casual, tan relajado que su boca estaba casi abierta ante la sorpresa.

Además, que, contra todo pronóstico, no se imaginó que su oponente sería él.

-Kaiba. —Murmuró sorprendido. Todavía no derribó al rey, la reina colgaba entre sus dedos.

-Sorpresa. Creí que te darías cuenta. – A pesar de su derrota, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, parecía seguro de sí mismo, parecía estar buscando algo.

-Tú pusiste ese cartel.

Kaiba asintió. -¿Y bien? ¿No vas a derribar a mi rey? – Señaló, notando que Yami todavía no completó su movimiento.

Yami en cierta forma, estaba pensativo. Kaiba observó en alguna parte del parque el atrevimiento del tricolor al mover el primer peón, y se le ocurrió jugar una partida a ciegas. Sin duda era divertido y muy típico de él.

De todas maneras, Yami se sentía insatisfecho, tenía la necesidad de tenerlo frente a él durante toda la partida y no al final. ¿Por qué Kaiba tenía que esconderse? Hacía días que no se habían visto y su reencuentro comenzó de esta manera.

Yami pensaba que, si le ganaba, él volvería alejarse. Pero no se lo iba a permitir.

-Fue divertido mientras duró, Kaiba. Sin embargo, esto no se termina aquí. – Yami dijo con total seguridad, chocando la reina contra el rey de Kaiba, derribándolo. – Te concederé la revancha. – Añadió, apoyando su dedo índice sobre los labios del ojiazul.

Para este momento, Kaiba lo miraba con cierta confusión. Quizás sí, le pediría una revancha, pero, le sorprendió que Yami haya tomado la iniciativa. Ignoró esto, y le sonrió. –Bien, que así sea. Vendrás conmigo. – Kaiba soltó firmemente, deteniendo los pasos de Yami quien pronto le había dado la espalda.

Una mirada llena de malicia se reflejó en los ojos del tricolor. -¿Seguro? Si es así, déjame poner las reglas.

Estaban dentro de la mansión de Seto Kaiba, sin haberse quitado los abrigos, ya que esto formaba parte de las reglas de Yami. Estando solos en la habitación, frente al tablero de ajedrez que se veía mucho más elegante que el del parque, Kaiba se encontraba pensativo ante todo lo que escuchaba salir de los labios de su rival.

Le estaba imponiendo un reglamento muy peculiar, extraño y… atrevido. ¿De dónde había sacado toda esa picardía?

-Entonces, tus reglas son: que por cada ficha perdida tendremos que quitarnos una prenda, pero al perder cuatro peones, nos quitaremos dos. – Kaiba comenzó a decir, tratando de creerse lo que su rival le estaba proponiendo.

-Así es. Lo único que no podremos quitarnos será la ropa interior, al menos que perdamos al rey, y sea jaque mate. También tenemos que tener la misma cantidad de prendas. – Yami se levantó de la silla, para contar su cantidad de prendas frente a Kaiba.

El castaño quería reírse ante este desafío, pero no iba a negar que era una regla bastante interesante, y tentadora. Sólo mirar a Yami parado frente a él, semidesnudo, en su habitación; quedaría bastante expuesto. A su disposición.

¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de Yami al dar esta regla?

Yami señaló su bufanda. –Uno. —Estiró su saco. –Dos. – Pasó su mano por su camiseta. –Tres. – Con su dedo índice rozó la hebilla de su cinturón. –Cuatro. – Con el mismo dedo, señaló su pantalón. –Cinco. – Estiró uno de sus pies, mostrando sus botas. –Seis.

-¿El par de calzado cuenta como uno? – Kaiba interrumpió el conteo.

-Por supuesto. Y si contamos la ropa interior y los calcetines, tendría ocho prendas en total. Es tu turno. – Yami se sentó de nuevo en su silla. El castaño se levantó de su lugar, con un pesado suspiro.

Tenía una bufanda; uno. La gabardina; dos. Camisa; tres. Cinturón; cuatro. Pantalones; cinco. Zapatos; seis; ropa interior; siete y los calcetines; ocho.

Estaban iguales. Excepto por un pequeño detalle, que Kaiba casi olvidaba y no dudó en señalárselo a su rival. –El rompecabezas. – Yami tenía puesto el rompecabezas, aunque con su propio cuerpo ya no lo necesitaba, lo usaba como un amuleto. Mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, se lo quitó y lo dejó encima de la cama.

Hecho esto, decidieron comenzar con la partida, pero antes, Yami no perdió la oportunidad para sonreírle con malicia y añadir: -No hay marcha atrás, quien gane podrá pedirle lo que sea a su oponente. – Entonces, Kaiba comprendió sus intenciones.

-Que así sea. – Le devolvió la mirada con seguridad, definitivamente no iba a dejarse perder.

Comenzada la partida, sus pulsos temblaron al hacer avanzar alguna ficha, sabiendo lo que significaba el perder las más importantes. Al menos, al perder un peón no debían quitarse nada, aun así, no debían darse el lujo de perder cuatro peones.

Diez minutos pasaron al menos, y Yami fue el primero en perder una ficha. –Dile adiós a tu torre, y a tu bufanda. – Kaiba dijo con orgullo.

Yami obedeció a las reglas y lentamente se quitó la bufanda, revelando su cuello delgado. Era el menor de los males, nada que Kaiba no haya visto.

El tricolor no se quedaría atrás, con su alfil derribó a un peón de Kaiba. –Un peón menos, quedan tres. – Yami se permitió sonreír, a pesar de que no le había quitado ninguna prenda aún.

Kaiba pensó su jugada, antes de decir lo siguiente: -No cantes victoria. – El orgullo sobresalió de su boca, al mover a su torre y derribar al alfil de Yami. –Tu saco. – El tricolor asintió en silencio, quitándose el saco, hasta ahora la ropa seguía cubriendo su cuerpo, pero si perdía una ficha más, correría peligro. –Creo que me estoy acostumbrando muy bien a esta regla. – Kaiba le guiñó un ojo con sorna.

Yami parecía estar en desventaja cuando de prendas se trataba, pero tenía la estrategia planeada a la perfección, y el ojiazul ni se estaba enterando.

El tiempo seguía pasando, ambos pudieron resistir bastante bien, protegiendo a cada una de sus piezas. Kaiba, sin embargo, además de defenderse, se concentraba específicamente en derribarle otra ficha a Yami, que no se había dado cuenta que expuso a sus peones. El tricolor aprovechó este despiste y derribó dos. –Falta un peón, y comienza despedirte de tu bufanda y camiseta. – Yami se estiró en su silla, pudiendo predecir el próximo movimiento de su oponente, que lo llevaría a su futura derrota.

Kaiba apretó sus dientes ante la molestia. –Creo que estas contando mal. No puedo quitarme la camiseta sin quitarme la gabardina antes.

Yami sólo amplió su sonrisa. –Eso mismo. – Oh, Kaiba no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del tricolor.

Y por esa confusión, por esos nervios que el pequeño duelista le estaba provocando, Kaiba hizo un movimiento terrible; que le costó uno de sus caballos. Ahora tenía que quitarse una prenda, maldita sea. -¿Y bien? – Kaiba soltó con impaciencia, esperando a que Yami le señalara qué debía quitarse, pero su rival sólo se levantó de su silla y se acercó hacia él, con una mirada que podía definirse como… ¿Sensual?

Kaiba también se levantó, haciéndole frente a su pequeño rival. Yami sólo estiró sus brazos para comenzar a quitarle lentamente la gabardina. -¿Qué de-demonios haces? – El castaño sintió que sus mejillas ardían. ¿Acaso Yami…?

-Sólo te ayudo a cumplir con la parte del reglamento. Haz tu próximo movimiento. – Le ordenó suavemente, dejando caer la gabardina al suelo.

Kaiba arqueó una ceja. -¿No vas a sentarte? – Yami no se movía de su lugar y sólo seguía mirándolo con esos ojos tan ardientes y penetrantes, en los que Kaiba sentía que se ahogaba.

El ojiazul decidió no discutir y movió su peón. Yami rápidamente apuntó su atención al tablero y al llegar su turno, derribó al peón de su rival.

-¿Cómo es que…? ¿¡Estás haciendo trampa!? – Kaiba se quejó, pues Yami había conseguido justo lo que había predicho. ¿Cómo era posible que sus jugadas hayan sido tan predecibles?

-Siempre estoy observándote, Kaiba. Tú antes me perseguías, pero yo, jamás dejé de mirarte, y cuando no podía hacerlo, pensaba en ti. – Yami confesaba mientras le quitaba la bufanda a su rival, sintiendo la tensión en su respiración, y cómo su nuez subía y bajaba al tragar saliva. El tricolor se dejó llevar por el atractivo del castaño, inhalando su aroma al acercar sus labios a su cuello expuesto.

Kaiba apretó sus puños, los dientes de su rival estaban pellizcando su piel; él estaba demasiado cerca, diciendo cosas que jamás se había imaginado escuchar. ¿A qué venía todo esto? ¿Acaso Yami estaba ebrio? Lo empujó ligeramente cuando sintió su lengua rozar su nuez, con su piel erizada y su respiración agitada, sostenía firmemente los pequeños hombros del tricolor.

Seguía mirándolo con tanta intensidad, sus amatistas encontrándose con los azules. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

¿Y por qué se sentía tan atraído por aquel ex monarca tan impertinente y atrevido? ¿Por qué estaba ahora saboreando vehemente sus labios?

Sus lenguas danzaban juntas, con los dedos juguetones del tricolor alcanzando los botones de la camisa del contrario, exponiendo su pecho, su abdomen esculpido lo habría dejado con la boca abierta si no la tuviera tan ocupada. Kaiba permitió que su prenda cayera al suelo junto con su gabardina, usando sus brazos firmes para rodear con fuerza la cintura de su rival, pegándolo a su cuerpo semidesnudo. Yami se atrevió a rozar la piel cálida del ojiazul con la yema de sus dedos, llegando a sentir sus pezones accidentalmente causando que su cuerpo reaccionara demasiado pronto. Con un silencioso gemido, Yami usó la mejor fuerza de voluntad para separarse del ojiazul.

Volvió a sonreír, ignorando los acelerados latidos de su corazón, se sentó nuevamente en la silla. –La partida todavía no se terminó. – El de ojos amatistas dijo entre jadeos, tratando de recuperar el aire luego de su… atrevimiento.

Siguieron su enfrentamiento como si nada hubiera pasado, como si sus corazones y cuerpos no estuvieran ardiendo lo suficiente, seguían tentando a sus deseos ante el desafío que el ex monarca había impuesto anteriormente.

Aun así, sin saberlo, los rivales buscaban lo mismo.

Era momento de Yami para perder peones, aunque no los suficientes para ser amenazado con quitarse dos prendas.

El tablero estaba cada vez más vacío, Yami vio caer a sus otros peones, teniendo que quitarse las botas y la camiseta, luciendo su torso delgado, pero con unos musculos para presumir que fueron la causa de que a Kaiba se le hiciera agua a la boca. Quería ver más, no podía quedarse nada más con eso.

Por ese motivo, Yami enfrentó la persistencia de Kaiba, viendo como el resto de sus peones iban cayendo rápidamente, su rey iba quedando expuesto con sus demás fichas, pero lo más importante; él estaba quedando expuesto. Kaiba lo obligó a quitarse el cinturón y los pantalones.

Oh, esto era algo que el ojiazul iba a disfrutar demasiado, y no estaba hablando de la humillación hacia su rival. A Yami, ya no le quedaba espacio para la vergüenza, sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo al poner esta regla y no se arrepentía, no después de la caliente reacción que tuvo el castaño.

Ahora, le daba cierta sensación de placer que los ojos azules estuvieran fijos en su figura, mientras sensualmente se quitaba el cinturón, dejándolo caer con el resto de sus prendas, para seguir con el botón de su pantalón, luego el cierre y a continuación, desnudaba completamente sus piernas; dejando que Kaiba apreciara el bóxer negro que llevaba puesto y aquella masa que resaltaba más que sus muslos.

El castaño mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, sin poder resistirlo más tomó bruscamente el brazo de su rival y lo obligó a caer sobre su regazo, sentándolo en sus piernas, sintiendo la calidez de su entrepierna. Inmediatamente, Kaiba devoró los labios del pequeño entre sus brazos, apretando sus glúteos con intensidad, logrando soltarle unos gemidos al tricolor.

Yami hacía un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos, mientras resistía ante el calor y la tentación que crecía cada vez más en su interior. Todavía no se terminaba. -¡Ah! ¡Tu… tur-turno! – Logró pronunciar entre jadeos, con el castaño chupando de su cuello.

Definitivamente dejaría una marca ahí. Yami no sabía si sonreír o no ante este detalle.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Kaiba se concentró en el tablero, sin soltar a Yami, moviendo una de sus fichas, aun preocupándose por la victoria a pesar de tener unos deseos tremendos por abandonarlo y lanzar a su rival a la cama.

Yami, sin querer alejarse de Kaiba, le respondió a su jugada, moviendo a su reina. Kaiba movió a su torre en un espacio peligroso para el rey de Yami. –Jaque. – Le susurró sensualmente al oído. Y el tricolor tembló tanto por lo que significaba para su victoria como por el placer que le causaba la voz profunda de su rival.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo para pensar una estrategia para salir de su desventaja, ¡pero no podía hacer eso cuando Kaiba estaba lamiendo uno de sus pezones! Antes de caer en la lujuria, movió a su rey de lugar, para protegerlo.

Cuando Kaiba movió su peón, Yami usó a su alfil para derribar a la torre del castaño, quien tuvo que quitarse sus zapatos, no tardó mucho en tener que quitarse algo más, ya que Yami derribó con su caballo a su alfil. Hecho esto, el de ojos amatistas miró fijamente, al contrario, sin tomarse su tiempo para respirar, volvió a probar con pasión esos labios finos y suaves, mordiendo ligeramente; besando luego su mentón, trazando un camino que lo dirigía hacia abajo, y más abajo, hasta que su nariz rozó el botón del pantalón.

Yami se lo desabotonó, y con la excitación creciendo en su interior, le bajó el cierre, pudiendo notar el bulto que se escondía en el bóxer. Con un suspiro, Kaiba lo ayudó a su rival a quitarle el pantalón, quedando los dos en igualdad de condiciones.

El castaño correspondió a su turno y movió una ficha, finalizado esto, atrajo a su rival de nuevo, sin poder soportar la distancia, besándolo como si quisiera quitarle todo el aire, Yami mantenía sus manos ocupadas al enredar sus dedos en su lacio cabello castaño, tirando ligeramente y pudiendo escuchar así un par de gruñidos placenteros. –Yami…- Kaiba susurró con deseo. –Tu turno. – Aun así, le recordó.

Los turnos seguían pasando, ellos movían las fichas a pesar de que se distraían constantemente al no poder separarse, al querer acabar con la partida de una vez para poder deshacerse de la tortura que eran las pocas prendas que le quedaban en estos momentos.

El tiempo pasó hasta que uno de los dos dijo: -Jaque… mate. – Yami gimió, olvidándose del orgullo de su victoria y cayendo en la lujuria al romper la distancia y comenzar a rozar sus calores. Kaiba no tuvo tiempo para la frustración de su derrota, mordisqueando el lóbulo del tricolor para susurrarle:

-¿Qué quieres de mí? – Ese era el trato, esa era la regla que Yami había puesto, ahora debía obedecerle.

Yami metió sus manos dentro de la ropa interior de Kaiba, apoyando su frente sobre la de este, tratando de recuperar el aire para responder a su pregunta. –Te quiero a ti.

No había más que decir. Con su reina hizo volar al rey de Kaiba, la ficha rebotando por los suelos fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación, antes de que el castaño levantara a su nuevo amante y lo llevara a la cama.

FIN

* * *

 **¿Pueden creer que hice un borrador entero en una hoja de papel de carpeta para calcular la cantidad de prendas y fichas que iban perdiendo? Hice lo mejor que pude para que todo tuviera sentido.**

 **Lo interesante es que el oneshot iba a ser tranquilo, nada más se trataría de Yami encontrando a su oponente misterioso de ajedrez, descubriendo que sería Kaiba pero como me quedó corto de pronto se me ocurrió esa idea pervertida.**

 **No tengo remedio.**


End file.
